


Pretty in Pink

by LazlosLulls



Series: The Premiere Courtship of New Altea [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1-800-ARE-YOU-SLAPPING, Alien Biology, Allergic reaction, Allura is an Alien and I get to Decide what that Means, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Caretaking, Chubby Shiro (Voltron), Communication, Consent can be revoked at any time, F/M, Fever, Fluff, I...i forgot the most important tag, Kink Negotiation, Let them Heal Dammit!, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Sex Pollen, Shapeshifting, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Slime, Slime Girl, a pinch of body horror, altean headcanons, but Allura is Thirsty so..., canon is dead in a ditch and i stole it's wallet, consent is Awesome, heck yeah that's a tag!!!, inspired by art i can't find anymore, look i tried to go for pwp but it Allura HAD to start rambling and now, mom friend shiro, now it's just spicy fluffy crack, stops right before sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: Someone attempted to poison the Paladins through flower pollen. The ancient description, when translated to modern language, stated, “This will cause Altean bodies to turn against themselves.”Allura can assure you, it lost some nuance over the centuries. Feigning an allergic reaction was easy, hiding away in the Castle while she waited out the transformation was boring. At least she was with Shiro, who is much better company when he’s not worried sick over her.(In which everyone is an Adult about Sex Pollen but also really childish at the same time.)
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The Premiere Courtship of New Altea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489199
Kudos: 4





	Pretty in Pink

**Pretty in Pink**

She should have seen it coming. Her mother would be disappointed in her for not realizing sooner. To be fair, it had been so long since she had such a subtle attempt on her life. Most of her enemies announce themselves with an overblown speech and a sword.

This was a scent in the air, a tickle in her throat before it went wrong.

The Curiyan Diplomat Rozolynd had been with them all day as their personal entourage. The Curiyans didn’t change much since she dealt with them last, before she was frozen. Still short, with cone shaped heads ending at their nose, and large dull claws. Lance had compared them to mole people. Rozolynd was female, with bright sky blue patterning and watchful white eyes.

The Coalition had made contact at the moonbase of the Curiyans, and it was time to rework the treaty. They had insisted that it had to be handled personally by the Paladins, Allura and Shiro especially. Rozolynd led the Queen and King Consort through a short hallway to their shared suite. Pots of vaguely familiar pink flowers dotted the way, matching the ones they had seen in the Embassy.

Rozolynd was pleased to find her staring at them. “Our historical research teams took months checking through our records: this specific bloom was mentioned a few times in conjunction with Altea.”

Allura had hummed, “Thank you for your efforts.” and set the thought aside.

The other Paladins broke off to their own rooms. As a married couple, Allura and Shiro got a larger suite by default. Rozolynd opened the door, and Allura was vaguely disappointed that she saw the flowers again. It wasn’t the only thing that Altea had shared with the Curiyan.

“The meeting will start later today. Your itinerary is on the table, please rest and relax until everyone is gathered. I will arrive here a half an hour before the meeting starts.”

“Will you be joining us in the meeting?” Shiro asked. A sense of pride welled up in her; he was taking so well to diplomacy. Not to mention he looked delectable in that armor. The sooner they were alone, the better. Allura clamped down on the thought, preventing it from showing on her face.

Rozolynd tilted her head, clicking her claws together. “Oh, no. I’m here as a guide.”

Allura nodded. So she was merely a babysitter. She went to the table, and nearly stuck her head in the bouquet so she could grab the itinerary.

The scent finally reached her memories. Videsous, a flower that was a stunning aphrodisiac; changing their biology, forcing them to shapeshift. Allura supposed she should be thankful of her wilder impulses: if she had never encountered this before, it would not go over well.

Her mouth went dry, as if the realization hurried the effects. The pouch of water at the bedside looked too alluring. She had to play this carefully, this could be very embarrassing. “Oh, no.” she groaned. She dramatically sneezed into her elbow. “I...seem to be allergic. I need to leave.”

Shiro immediately looked at her, concern in his eyes. Her stomach dropped. He’d want to be involved in caring for her. That changed things drastically. Her mind conjured up his care in decidedly carnal terms. She stumbled, falling onto the bed. A cloud of pollen rose up in the air. Her eyes started to water, lungs burning.

This was a trap.

Shiro’s voice was foggy. "Allura?" a strong hand pulled at her arm, but her legs couldn’t support her. "You're burning up." He pressed his hand to her head, feeling the sweat building there. Of course the first thing the pollen did was put her body into a fever, a warning of what was to come.

Her tongue felt thick in her mouth. "The pollen...isn't good for me.” that cloud sped up the paralyzing properties. She won’t be able to move until it’s been processed, and by then she would need supplies and attention. Attention that’s not appropriate for peace talks.

She groaned as Shiro picked her up in his arms. He made an answering huff, taking care to keep her steady. The ceiling was moving quickly past her. His face was slightly flushed, eyes pointedly away from her. If he guessed what she was feeling, he didn’t show it.

She heard Rozolynd’s concerned voice, "How are you not affected?"

"I'm not fully Altean.” He said in clipped tones. The experiments on the Champion had actually added both Galran and Altean genes, but that was neither here nor there. “I'm going to get the Queen away from the flowers.”

"Oh." was she imagining a shade of disappointment in her voice?

Allura was currently praising the Goddess that the Videsous flower didn’t affect humans. Her eyes widened, remembering who _wasn’t_ human in their family. “Coran!” she grunted, “Romelle! Get them out of here!”

She felt Shiro’s chest rumble. Oh, right, Romelle wasn’t here. “It’s fine, they’re still on the ship.”

"Most of your diplomatic party isn't even Altean?"

Shiro looked to the side, preoccupied. "My apologies, but you'll have to have the meeting without us. And you know- Investigate for assassins. Remove the flowers at once."

"I-” she started, but then nodded, “Yes, your Grace.” and Rozolynd disappeared from view.

She closed her eyes, relieved it was just her and her husband now. Shiro talked into his earrings, and she let his low voice become background noise. Her blood felt molten hot, coursing through her veins.

The thrum of the Castle quickly surrounded them. She barely realized they had gotten to the Decontamination room until the water started to pour. It was a balm on her skin, clearing her thoughts. Her pores had sucked it up, leaving her skin dry as bone. Shiro had pressed his hand to her forehead when he noticed, still concerned.

The paralyzing effect was gone, leaving a weariness. She could open her eyes now, staring at her husband. The pollen had dilated her pupils, so everything looked a bit fuzzy at the edges. It should get clearer once she’s in a low light environment.

Shiro addressed her, now that she seemed to perk up. “I’m going to lay you on the bench for a moment. I have to put our clothes in sterilization boxes, just in case.” He set her down gently, brushing the hair from her face. “Your marks are glowing.” he said, awed.

“The pollen tends to do that.” she looked at the ceiling. “Why...why would someone do this? It’s not like the Uwuliph again, everyone is convinced we are...romantic.”

“Rozolynd thought I would be affected. The Curiyan insisted _all_ of the Paladins were to attend, and the flowers are at the Embassy too. They probably thought everyone was Altean. So it’s more likely it was an attack.” Shiro hummed. "Coran told me what the Vidsous do, and maybe it was lost in time for the Curiyan. How did you know?" There was a clank of his armor in the box.

"Youthful curiosity, and stupidity." she grumbled. Her and her two old friends, the night that followed, the sore morning and the scolding after. "Never mind that. Who's in charge?"

"Hunk." He said as the sterilization box hissed shut.

"Good. If you said Keith I'd hit you. Hunk is objective enough he won't go for revenge."

"Agreed." Shiro appeared at the edge of her vision, dressed in a pale blue robe. His steps were hesitant. “I’m going to take off your clothes and put them in sterilization, okay?”

Allura nodded, she knew it had to be done. Asking her was a false choice. She could see why he asked, to tell her his intentions, to prepare her for the movement. A courtesy for her sake as well as his.

“Crown first.” He gently pulled the circlet from her head, setting it in the box and narrating the rest like so. He guided her to sit up, unzipping the back of the dress and peeling it off, shuffling it down her legs. She could feel every shift of air against her muscles and she shivered. The bra was unhooked quickly and tossed away. “Arms up.” she made a confused noise, but complied. The robe was pushed over her head, making her shapeless. Then, in a fluid motion, he lifted her up, bringing the rest of the robe down. The rest was taken from underneath the robe. “There we go.” soon the sterilization box hissed shut.

He was so practiced, she had to ask. “Where did you learn to do that?” there was always something new to discover with her husband. He was a puzzle book that seemed to grow more pages as the years went on. She loved solving him, discovering new ways to love him along the way.

Shiro faintly blushed. “Oh. Well, uh.” he turned away, moving the boxes back into their cubbies. “When you get a bunch of college-age kids who have been pushed by their parents or themselves for their whole lives, and suddenly they don’t have any authority in the area, their brains kinda...” he made an explosion noise, “Boof. They get so reckless about sleep habits, medications, energy drinks, alcohol, someone has to take care of them. I’m a seasoned ‘Mom Friend’.”

“Isn’t ‘father friend’ more appropriate?” gender was particularly important to humans, but she wasn’t sure sometimes.

“It’s more about the connotations. A ‘Dad Friend’ would act different. And well...I’m bisexual as _fuck_ and that comes with some terrible stereotypes, so I felt really bad if I checked out someone who couldn’t...” he shrugged.

“Reasonably consent?” There were some things with him that didn’t change.

“Right again, Princess.” he smiled, using her pet name. “Coran said you’d need to soak in water and need some privacy for the night. Devotion Room?”

A part of her sighed in relief, “Devotion Room.” she repeated. The secret room in the Castle, fully stocked with supplies for sex games, was a perfect place to wait this out. It was practically designed for emergencies like this.

Shiro picked her up gently, cradling her close. Allura snuggled in, feeling his firm body through his robe. His heartbeat was in her ear, soothing like a steady drum. She resolved to enjoy the feeling while she had it. “Low lights, please.” she mumbled as they stepped into the Room, wincing at the bright mirrors. They dropped to a comfortable level, enough for Shiro to see by.

Allura was placed briefly on the sink. “Remember, no soaps, just filtered water.”

“Got it.” he replied, filling the tub, remembering to stick his organic hand to check for temperature. Allura tugged at her robe, and in response, Shiro lifted it over her head. “Are...are you going to be okay?” even in the low light, she could see his concerned frown.

Did she really look that bad? “Soaking will help. There’s no better place for a transformation like this, than in here. It’s stocked, safe, and private.”

Shiro nodded, carefully setting her in the tub. She leaned her head back on the plush rim, relaxing. Her pores opened, the heat in her blood starting to cool. Almost immediately the water level began to drop.

“Woah.” Shiro breathed. “You’re incredible.”

She leaned her head to the side, taking in her husband’s astonished face. Trust him to be starry-eyed at what amounts to a highly specialized chemical reaction. “You can join me, you know. I don’t mind some help.” offering it gently, because it needed saying.

He gulped, eyes darting before his hand lands on the faucet. A new jet of water came through. After it filled back to the top, he gulped. “I- marshmallow.” That particular safe word meant he wasn’t sure how he felt, a request to slow down. Considering the location, it wasn’t unusual. “I just found out about this,” he gestured to her, “I need more time for it to digest. Besides, I should check in with the Curiyan.” Shiro nodded quickly, standing up.

She keeps her face neutral. “I’ll be here.” her voice betrays fondness.

“I can...um. Leave you some things.” Shiro scrambled, pulling out a spare robe, leaving snacks and dildos within reach. He looks like a worshiper, leaving offerings for a strange and wild Goddess, unsure if he’s worthy.

Allura sighed, sinking into the warm bath. Why couldn’t her thoughts come when she can write them down? She was never going to remember that.

Shiro disappeared, and if she knew him well enough, he would be contacting the others. They would insist they are fine without him, and they were, truly; they’ve come a long way since the beginning. A small flicker of anger made her swish the water around. Shiro has had plenty of time to get used to this scenario; literally within the first week of Voltron they had to appoint partners in case of this kind of emergency.

She felt a pricking in her skin as she let her hair down. Allura let it wash over her, let the transformation continue. She can’t reverse it, she has to let the feelings come. Gradually, in the low light of the bath, she changed. Her markings turned a deep purple, sinking closer down to her bones. Her brown skin expanded, turning a vivid pink; outer layers of the dermis holding the lion’s share of the water. Her heartbeat pushed more and more water inside, pressure filling her head and making her limbs numb and heavy.

Just a few more moments, she told herself. It’s like liftoff, the heavy pressure when removing yourself from gravity. Then there will be blessed, expansive freedom. She took a breath in and out, to center herself. Allura recited what she knew of the flowers as a way to keep calm.

The most likely reason why the Curiyan had it written “this will turn their bodies against themselves” is due to the Videsous pollen triggering uncontrollable shapeshifting. Their bodies would become feverish, prompting intake of fluids which would be stored near the surface of the skin, then released as a slime by stimulating nerve endings. To transform back, an Altean needed to simply brush off the slime as it gathered on the skin and hair. Their body would shrink back to normal, and they would need bed rest and nutrient-dense food for a few days after.

She can already imagine Coran preparing her diet for the next week, no, _month_.

Of course, there was a faster method, if they were comfortable with it. For Alteans beyond puberty, there was already a biological system that expelled fluids that had plenty of nerve endings. Which was why the Videsous gained the shorthand “Sex pollen”, as a descriptor and warning. Contrary to whatever anti-Altean drivel scoundrels think up in their narrow heads and post online, the pollen doesn’t take thoughts away. She wouldn’t drag the first person she saw into her clutches and have her way with them. It was more fun with a partner, but if needed, she could take care of herself.

There was a sect of Alteans who insisted on exposure to the Videsous every decaphoeb. They believed it cleansed them of toxins. Of course, scientific research proved them partially correct: when the water was released, it could carry toxins, but in the same way, they lost stores of vital nutrients. Their bodies could get used to being in this state, and be unable to change back. But that took decapheobs. This was just an accident.

She felt her scalp tickle, hair separating into different sections. Her hand rose up, tugging on a semi-translucent group, still able to be separated into individual strands. Eventually, they would bind together into appendages she could control. It reminded her of that curious Earth flora, the chia seed, which would exude fibrous goo when soaked in water.

Allura hummed. That’s what she would tell Shiro, if he came back and asked. Being a gooey chia seed sounds much better than being a big pink sponge.

It wasn’t much longer until the bath had a small puddle of water. The absorption process ended. It was like a switch was flipped. Instead of soaking in all of the water it could, her body started remove it. Her skin started to produce slime out of every pore. Her nervous system changed tactics, giving her scores of endorphins when she sought to help it along.

Her head cleared, pressure washed away by undercurrent of contentment. Tentatively, she pressed her hand to the wall, bringing up the lights. Her eyes were still a little sensitive, yet it was enough even Shiro could see. Allura opened the drain, drumming on her stomach, delighted by the way it jiggled.

Slime burst out of her fingers as she clenched her empty palms. The resulting hormone rush made her shiver. This was where the fun would start. Her hair wasn’t fully transformed, but she had all night. Allura pushed her hands down her legs, wiping off a layer of slime, then pressing harder on her way back up. It was important for the fluids to be pushed toward her heart, or else it would gather in her extremities, making them swell uncomfortably.

There was a distinct rapping on the wall. “Hello again!” Allura called out, smiling.

Shiro was there, out of the robe and now in a t-shirt and boxers. His hands were clasped at his sides, betraying his nerves. “Hi, Allura. You’re looking...better.” his eyes were darting up and down, taking in her transformed state.

“I’m feeling a lot better, thanks to you.” She beckoned him over. “How are the others?”

He moved quickly, but stopped right next to the tub and only looked down at her face. “They’re taking care of things. You were right, there’s nothing to worry about.” A touch of blush colored his cheeks.

Allura nodded, “That’s good.” her hands went up to her shoulders, slime running through her fingers easily. “Is this a check-in, or are you staying?”

“I could stay, if you wanted.” Shiro offered. “I mean,” he started wringing his hands. It was amazing, even without Altean abilities, his nervous mood make him shrink under her gaze. “I know what’s happening to you, what you could need, and I’m alright with watching and helping. But if you don’t want me, or if it’s uncomfortable, I can go.”

“You can stay, Shiro. As long as you’d like.” and just like that, he relaxed. Her smile felt soft and easy on her face. “Come, sit. I don’t bite.” Allura leaned forward, hoping he would imitate her.

Shiro followed, sitting down on the floor, pressing his chest against the bathtub. He put his forearms on the rim, and just as she did, leaned in. He didn’t kiss her, like he normally would when they were that close. Still nervous, then. She looked to the side, directing him to look as well.

Allura reached out with one hand, slowly. Shiro moved too, and they met in the middle. There was an awkward squelching sound, as the black and pink fingers laced. He broke first, ripping his hand away.

“Shiro-” she was about to explain, that it was fine, he had every right to back out, that he can change his mind at any point. That he doesn’t have to be uncomfortable or suffer just to make her feel better.

His face twisted, finally forcing out, “This is just-” Shiro pulled his hand to his chest and started to _laugh_ , “ridiculous! You look like someone tried to draw a jellyfish just based on the name and color!”

Allura blinked as she saw her husband take big-bellied laughs, nearly rolling onto the floor. Well, he could still surprise her, alright. Far from feeling embarrassed, she felt buoyed by his joy, “Don’t you know a radioactive blobfish is the optimal form for this endeavor?”

That startled another round of laughter from him. He settled, looking vaguely ashamed, “I’m sorry, I just, you look so-” he gestured, rolling his hand, trying to find words.

“Funny? I’m not what you expected, is it?” she wasn’t disappointed, could never be. Love tilted her smile upward at him, encouraging him on. “Was I a good surprise?”

“You’re the best.” A touch of genuine love and affection colored his voice. Shiro scratched at the back of his head, “Coran kinda pointed me at the diagrams, and uhmm,” he laughed again, “I think expecting the worst,” that’s understandable, they’ve never had the best luck, “and seeing you doing just fine, chilling in a bathtub like a cheap CGI effect, something had to give.” Shiro sat up, tension finally gone, shoulders relaxed. He looked up and smiled at her, “You’re cute, in the glitzy slime aesthetic kind of way.” he leaned against the tub, propping his arm on the rim, and his chin in his hand. The motions oozed mundane affection. “Seriously, did you roll around in sparkles?”

“It’s just the water being filtered through my cells.” she shrugged. Allura drummed her hands against her belly. A small part of her was relieved that he loved her, even if she wasn’t in her usual form.

Shiro noticed, smiling, “You’ve got all soft like me!” he patted his own stomach, a bit of fat moving under his shirt.

Something about that struck near her heart. At some point after the war, Shiro stopped training to protect the universe, and just started training for the enjoyment of it. He was still strong, but the lean muscle was covered in cuddly fat. Like he’d let go of his fear of being not strong enough, and let himself _be_. Allura took it as a sign the worst was over and cried. She supposed that was her sign too, that she could cry when feeling overcame her, instead of pushing it away until she couldn’t.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, brought on by the memory. Shiro’s face was blurry, but his voice clear. “Allura. Hey, I’m sorry.”

Now it was her turn to laugh, wiping her tears on her forearm, but somehow managing to get her eyes blurry again. “It’s fine, I’m fine, my love.” she pressed her hands to her face, trying to wipe again but there was too much slime. Strings of it trailed from her fingers as she pulled away.

Shiro gently covered her hands with his, “I’ve got you.” He leaned forward, carefully wiping the excess slime from her face. “Your face looks swollen.”

Allura made an agreeable sound, “I suppose calling it an allergic reaction is correct.” She looked him, seeing the slight furrow of his brow, the concern in his eyes. He hadn’t taken his hands away, instead cradling her face tenderly.

“Could I...” His thumbs pressed against her cheeks. Water started to pour out of the closest paths. His face blurred, while tears dripped out of her eyes, and a sudden rush of drool for her mouth. He pressed between her eyebrows, trailing up to her temples. She heard a light laugh. “You’re so... _squishy_...” Another aborted laugh as he massaged down, following the line of her chin. She found herself leaning into his touch as his hands went down the sides of her neck and out to her shoulders.

He tilted his head, leaning in slowly. His lips pressed against hers, capturing them in a soft kiss that made her insides warm. Shiro pulled back, a bit of slime on his lips connecting him to her. He blinked, tongue darting out to explore.

She didn’t remember if it tasted like anything. There was another prickling shiver on her head, and her smile grew impossibly wider. The rudimentary nervous system for her hair was complete. That _was_ something she remembered quite vividly. “If we keep going at this pace, I’ll be out of this form in no time.” Allura sighed.

Shiro pouted, “No time for a little fun?”

“Mmm...” Allura made a show of thinking, but they both knew her answer. “Just a little, my love.” she directed a tendril of hair to wrap around his arm. “Come here.”

Shiro stopped, for a heartbeat, looking between her face and his arm, at the tentacle, pulling him in. His blush nearly made his scar disappear, face wide and astonished. “Okay.” Shiro said articulately. He nodded, pulling his clothes off and climbing into the tub with her. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Allura repeated, pressing her forehead to his, holding him tight, because she was never going to let this beautiful creature go.

Unbeknownst to her, Shiro was thinking the same thing.

.

.

.

**Notes:**

You met a princess from space 3 days ago and today she looked you in the eyes and told you that you had to choose at least 2 of your 6 coworkers that you have to be okay to Fuck or Die, wyd? Hunk was _the_ most popular choice and I will die on that hill.

 **Shiro:** *slaps his belly*: This bad boy can fit so much unintentional character development in it.

I took an Anatomy and Physiology class during quarantine, I hope it shows. I think this was inspired by a tumblr pic before the NSFW ban? Allura’s hair forming into semi-clear tentacles, and her body becoming pink slime? Tell me I wasn’t imagining it, please.

Anyway this WAS going to NSFW, but, Allura got all slice of life rambling and soft about Shiro, and it was hard to continue without it getting a little weird.


End file.
